Firey Content
by RU771AN
Summary: Inspired by the song "Rainbow in the Dark and a week of hard thinking: Set in the human state of Equestria and Equestria college.Straka lives with his sister Scootaloo, his best friend is Applejack. Follow him as he and others share romances with both sexes, meet other characters etc. Contains mature scenes, same sex, possialbe humor.sex scenes,fighting,romance,and songs
1. smoking

A/N This is a mlp fim human fic. If it goes well then it's going on fimfiction. Italics for thoughts and bold for important info. Treat this as an introduction chapter.

This is also an edited chapter one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

The beach is always a good place to relax. This one in particular was to Strakas liking as he surveyed the landscape. Warm water lapped onto sand and glided backwards and forwards across the beach as it was powered by tidal he was only half surveying the landscape, the sun as well had come out that day as it gently "hottened" up the atmosphere. Straka paid that attention too but he was preoccupied by something else. Something that a average teenage boy like he would be interested in. It wasn't a new video game or money. It was something even better.

Like the party of beautiful bikini clad girls that were happily splashing around in the water. Their massively proportioned breasts jiggling about in perfect synchronisation and the delightful screams of the girls as they pranced around in the sun all sounded like something else to Strakas mind as he lay down on the sand in his shorts and sandals, bare chest open and mighty.

The girls soon noticed the "awesome" figure lying down and they called out to that figure, waving their hands and pointing fingers at their mouths seductively. Straka didn't wait for them to say or do anything more to entice him as he was already running down the beach and into the loving (and sexually pleasing) group of females.

He splashed water on them, made corny jokes and generally had fun.

Until a massive tidal wave of water knocked him into the beach. A smaller figure then came down from the sky and jumped on him. That figure looked similar and familiar to someone he knew.

Strakas house.

Strakas dream ended abruptly as he found himself back in his room, under his bed warm and tucked in. And unfortunately a human being that he knew as Scootaloo. Also known as the annoying little sister from hell. She had ruined his dream plus his sleep.

"Scoots, I uh…".Straka couldn't think of anything to say as he rubbed his eyes and stared tiredly at his sister with a blank facial expression.

"Why…what came..in your head to wake me up at this ungodly time in the morning?". He continued the previously unfinished sentence.

Scootaloo meanwhile was the opposite of her now tired and annoyed big brother. She was excited and not tired.

"Applebloom just texted me!. We need you to drive us to the shops in the middle of town". She hopped up and down on the bed for good measure(Causing Straka to fall about everywhere).

"You woke me up".He started off slowly.

"Yes?". Scootaloo replied, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Before 12:00….." Strakas usual time to wake up was at 12:00 or more, to be woken up before than was inviting the death penalty.

"Of course". His little sister got slightly worried.

"TO TELL ME THAT YOUR FRIEND TEXTED YOU?!". The male teenager shouted at his sister, he couldn't believe that was the reason why she had woken him up was because Applebloom had texted her.

He wished that Scootaloo could learn to drive, although she was only fourteen and not old enough. So she could happily ferry her and Applebloom along as much as they wanted. But NO, she had to constantly bug him everytime.

"Well, yeah. Got a problem?". Scootaloo started to argue again but her brother just put a pillow on his head and looked like he was asleep. Deciding that there was no point staying in her big brothers room. The "little" sister stomped out and shut the door normally for once.

Meanwhile, Straka was beginning to realise that he was going to choke himself with the pillow. Throwing it up in the air and turning the alarm clock off ,he sat up.

The dream with the hot girls had kept him from going to sleep. He brushed a hand on his face and thought about his looks.

To start with he was white skinned. Almost pale with a few freckles but they weren't that noticeable. His eyes were a brownish colour and his short cropped black hair that made him recognizable to people. He was fairly average in terms in looks. Of course he had been dating his best friend Applejack a few years ago but that went downhill after she got a little bit on the crazy side. Now of course they were best friends and in his mind: Nothing more.

In the dream or in most dreams Straka always imagined himself as a mighty hulk on a man like Hercules. That was pretty far-fetched considering that the only muscles on his thin body was a good pair of running legs and extremely hard shoulders…..even bricks bounced off.

Otherwise he could be considered average in terms of weight, although he was a pretty thin person but that didn't stop Straka from being excellent at track running and endurance.

"Havent found anyone I cant outrun or last longer yet". He grinned at himself. That was the one thing he could be proud of in life. Except of course his terrible grammar and spelling.

After getting everything out of his head and willing himself to go back to sleep. The male teenager did finally get back to sleep. This time it was undisturbed sleep all the way.

A few hours later.

*Beep beep.

Strakas phone rang but he didn't pay any attention as he was too busy sleeping.

*Beep beep beep beep beep!.

It rang again and would soon go over to the voice mail. Right now his phone was vibrating so much it would land on Strakas head if he didn't wake up in time.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*.

The phone finally edged its way out of the desk that was a foot higher than the bed and majestically landed on Strakas head.

And then to top if off…..the voice mail went.

"Welcome to the Equestrian voice mail service. Please leave your message after the tone".

"Oh fuck…..". Straka woke up and upon seeing who was ringing him, the sleep eluded teenager gave up on life and pressed the correct buttons on his smart phone so that he could see who would dare to him at such a unholy hour.

"No you….go away". The sleep deprived Straka gazed the caller ID of his mother:Princess Celestia, the ruler of the land and the most powerful person in Equestria. As well as being loved by all (well almost) of her subjects, Celestia was greatly respected and admired by just about everyone.

Well almost everyone.

"We never talk anymore, not after what you did…fuck off". Straka answered the phone, said his angry verbal piece and turned off the conversation before he could give his mother a chance to reply.

"Every single day she rings me, trying to….I don't know anymore. Screw life". Straka swore before reaching for a cigarette to calm himself down.

*Bzzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzz Bzzzzz*

His phone vibrated and he picked it up again, only to find a text message from his mother.  
_"Maybe you need to stop smoking too". _It read.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…"Straka cursed again before doing what he was supposed to have done a long time ago.

*Block number*.

.


	2. no touchy on handbrake

_**A/N Sorry about the wait, Ive had a Lucky Star fic to start, Dimas and Dashes part three to start and then had to go to England to see friend. Basically this fic came into my head while I was at the Olympics, I thought to myself. "Ok I have done many fics, but not a college themed one yet". And so Firey content was born. I suppose the question is, why does "Straka" smoke?, basically I wanted a character who had some major flaws, we can see that already by smoking, this one does have a few flaws revealed already. Not to mention that Celestia is his mother.**_

By the way I also have a picture that I would like to share with everyone , art/Apple-Jack-and-Rainbow-Dash-267922970

_**This is set in the real world (our world) as a another country, near the United States but close to Europe aswell, I will be usin**__**g some of my popular MLP aswell, so keep a look out!.**_**  
****Straka, his house+Scootaloo.****  
****  
**Straka stumbled down into the kitchen, one hand clutching a smoking Cigarette that had one hand buried in his mouth while the other hand balanced his unstable walking position. The first thing that his bloodshot eyes saw was his Scootaloo eat her breakfast, a bowl of cereal and drank a cool glass of Orange juice. After taking a sip, she looked up at her big brother and frowned. Everyone disapproved of Strakas smoking habits, his mother, family, grandmother, aunts and uncles, even his friends and Applejack herself (who still wanted them to get back together) didn't like the idea of the pale thin teenager smoking himself to death, even if he did have enough money for it.

"Morning Scoots, since you have woken me up and as usual I can't get back to sleep. We are heading to Appleblooms soon, well done. You won". Straka sarcastically greeted his little sister before tossing a Cigarette butt into a nearby bin.

"That smells awful, put it away!". Scootaloo didn't even bother to greet her brother as she blocked her nose with a pair of fingers and switched seats. Her bigger sibling then sat down before finishing the one he was smoking recently. Before casually tossing the dead brown stick like thing into the same bin.

"I'm out of these things anyway" Straka replied, letting his thin wrists rest on the table and yawning heavily, his arms were laden with bed creases and his greasy hair shone in the morning sun.

"Good I can't stand you, before you ask the cupboards are empty but there's still some juice left in the fridge and some coffee is left. You might want to go shopping later…with Applejack". The little sister winked at the last bit and laughed as she saw her brothers eyes roll with annoyance. He really hated being reminded of what happened a few years ago. He hated being remained of that disastrous relationship that went from bad to worse as time went on. He was glad he finished it.

"Yeah wonderful, shopping with…..Applejack". Straka sarcastically spoke, making a annoyed face while doing, he could imagine her trying to "re-build" their lost relationship. She would probably try to find a corner in the back of the shop and…

"I think someone's in love!".Scootaloo put her hands on her face and giggled. Her brother was not amused.

"I'm sure you will find some suitable guy and then have him and you kissing under the tree". Straka countered, his brown eyes showing underneath the bloodshot parts. He then got a spoon and poured some coffee beans on a ready make hot drink before giving it a sip.

"Yeah right, boys are so gross…." The purple headed girl opposite him raged slightly, she hated all the mushy love that came with relationships.  
"In a few years you will say the opposite. And I won't bother to clean your bed afterwards". Her brother grinned evilly as he knew that she didn't know. The knowledge of that helped Strakas mood to improve before he reached for his drink and picked it up, then he downed the coffee and finished it in one. Before slamming it on the table.

"That's supposed to take at least five minutes' before you finish it and yet you just…drink all of it". The little sister replied, amazed at how fast her brother drank coffee, even though he was like this every day, it was still incredible to see it.

"Well yeah, I drink fast and eat fast, speaking of fast, its time to go!.". The purple headed girl didn't even have time to say anything before Straka stood up and grabbed his car keys before slinging a light jacket on his shoulders and headed out of the kitchen.

"How you does this everyday amazes me". Scootaloo jumped out of her seat and followed her brother to the car, she remembered unlike Straka to put shoes on.

After putting her shoes on, she headed out of the long hallway that connected their house before exiting the front door and locking it up. She then turned round and saw her brothers large SUV already turned on.

"Are you waiting for a invitation or something?, get in already!". Strakas European accent collided with his deep voice as he lowered down a window and called out.  
His little sister jumped in the SUV, she barely had time to put the seatbelt on before Straka bolted out of the front driveway and went sixth gear down the road, narrowly missing cars and traffic.

"If it wasn't for mum being the ruler we would have been pulled over already". The purple haired girl in the passenger's seat whispered as she covered her eyes from the seemingly impossible driving of her brother, he was insane at driving. In humanly insane to be correct.

Right now he was driving with one hand, Strakas other hand was putting a CD into a CD player.  
"Time for a little bit of music". He grinned before pressing the play button, he only casually noticed that they were about to rear-end a large truck before effortlessly dodging out the way.

"Let me guess, Equestrian idiot?"  
"Pretty much, you know the lyrics right?".  
"I guess so".

_Don't wanna be an Equestrian idiot.__  
__Don't want a nation under the new media__  
__And can you hear the sound of hyste__ria?__  
__The subliminal mind fuck Equestria.__  
__  
__Welcome to a new kind of tension.__  
__All across the alien nation.__  
__Where everything isn't meant to be okay.__  
__Television dreams of tomorrow.__  
__We're not the ones who're meant to follow.__  
__For that's enough to argue.__  
__  
__Well ma__ybe I'm the faggot Equestria..__  
__I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.__  
__Now everybody do the propaganda__  
__And sing along to the age of paranoia.__  
__  
__Welcome to a new kind of tension.__  
_The song finished as they pulled into the outskirts of Ponyville, the long windy country roads always annoyed Straka as he pulled the SUV through puddles of mud that splattered his vehicles brand new paintjob and the misplaced gravel attacked the heavy wheels.

"Remind me again why the Apple family live here. I mean, it's just apples and you can hire people and put them in a job to "buck" apples". He complained bitterly, occasionally having to throw the SUV into a turn as they went through the windy roads that lead to the Apple farm. Although deep inside the Black haired teenager knew that seeing Applejack in her short cut top and very short jeans was entertainment enough for himself.

"Watch the road, not think about screwing AJ". Scootaloo reminded the somewhat dreaming older boy to concentrate on the road itself.  
"I am not thinking about that bloody woman". He responded annoyed at having his thoughts read.  
"Aha you can fool everyone, even mum but you can't fool me!"The purple haired girl in the passenger seat stuck her tongue out and laughed as Straka blushed slightly.

Neither of the two said anything as they drove past the end of the hedges and went off to a beaten path that was surrounded by hundreds of apple trees. After they passed the tress Straka stopped the cars as he came before a wooden fence that was linked to a large gate. He then got out and mentioned Scootaloo to follow.

The two then shut the doors and Straka locked the SUV before going up to the gate and jarring it open.  
"I swear this thing gets stiffer every time I use it".Straka muttered to himself. He praised the gate open and gestured for his sister to go through while he waited. He knew Applejack was out there somewhere.

He watched as Scootaloo went from a slow walk to a run as she saw the family barn. He could see Applebloom with her pink hair and bow greet her, surprisingly enough there was a boy the girls age next to the farm girl, he seemed pleasant enough but his crimson eyes and weird hair style reminded Straka of a drinker. His primed eyes saw a little bit of a smile cross Scootaloos face as she saw the boy. They then headed inside.

Speaking of farm girls, where was Applejack?  
Straka looked around, expecting to see his ex-girlfriend waiting for him at the SUV, having crept there behind his back. But she wasn't there.  
Straka then decided to unlock his SUV and sat inside.

A dirty thought then crossed his mind, he knew she was out there but as always Applejack was going to try and play a little mind game with him.  
Today however would not be a mind game, he could be sure of it.  
The male teenager turned inserted his keys into the ignition and started the engine. The powerful 240horsepower engine that custom fitted the SUV roared into life.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven,six, five, four, three, two, one". Straka began to count down quietly.

"YOUR NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ME!". A heavy southern accent burst out from the trees and ran towards Strakas position before pounding on the windows.

"Took your time". The teenager inside the car noted before unlocking the door that the figure was at. He smiled as Applejack opened the door and breathed heavily before landing on the passenger seat with a thud. She was exactly how he remembered her. Applejack wore a cowbay hat and boots, she had a brown top that revealled her tone stumach and some cleavage, her long legs reflected in the sunlight and they came all the way up to the low pair of jeans that were short enough to be considered slutty. But the icing on the cake of this beauty was her natural plain looks, bright green eyes that shone and long blonde hair that came down to her thighs.  
"Barstard". She turned to face him, swore and gave a playful punch on the shoulders.  
"Leave me like that again and I'll have Big Mac pick you up".. She teased before closing the door and putting the seatbelt on  
"Like he even has enough time to pick me up anyway". Straka cooly countered. Although it was hot by normal standards, no sweat was visible.

"Yeah well, I bet I can". Applejack flexed her arm muscles and put a soft hand on Strakas that was currently operating the handbrake.  
"No touching, we have a shopping schedule to go to". Straka removed his ex"s hand and turned the engine on before reversing out of Sweetapple acres and off to find the nearest shopping centre, Applejack in tow of course.


	3. Dammit AJ!

So here we are with chapter3, this should be long enough to cover everything (and that goes for AJs cleavage too). So I'm hearing a question about the two main characters we have so far, my O.C is one but yet we have Applejack?. But why Applejack or AJ?, Well she is currently worming into 2nd place as my favorite pony with only Luna beating her at 1st place. That's when I decided to do a fic with this country pony as a human. By the way, the link to the picture last chapter and the cover picture is Applejack in the fic, she is a mixture of both if you want an idea of what she looks like.

To be fair, I absolutely LOVE Applejack, for a lot of reasons, I would like to see her be more popular amongst fans and same goes for Rarity3. Although I think I'm the only one that likes these two, all the other bronies or fans I know prefer RD or Twilight. Annoying I guess but everyone has their tastes. Well at the moment my favorite ponies are Luna,AJ,Rarity and Spitfire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Straka+Applejack.  
SUV.  
**

To say that Applejack was pretty is an understatement, she is a gorgeous young woman, she is the sexy farmer's daughter that brings in hay at the evenings and goes out at night to find a boyfriend. Except Applejack doesn't do that, the guy she likes is with her in the car right now, and he is not concentrating on the road like he should be.

Her alluring long and athletic legs are proving to be a large distraction. As Straka tried to keep his eyes on the path to the shopping center, he kept glancing back and forth as Applejack shifted her (very sexy) legs position. Infact she was deliberately goading her ex into looking at her, Applejack felt a form of satisfaction as Straka grew redder and redder as he fought with himself

A few minutes of failing and trying to keep his concentration on the road, Straka had to admit defeat. He knew that she was trying to make him look and she had won.  
"Applejack?" He grunted in defeat.  
"Yes?". Came a prideful reply. Applejack was making him suck it up, and he breathed heavily before saying the thing that she wanted him to say.  
"Your legs….are distracting me, please put them down so I can drive".  
"Only had to ask". Came the smug reply as Applejack took her legs down and slumped back in her seat, Stetson hat over her head and a happy grin on her face. Her long blond hair reached past her cheats and Straka had to admit; she was smoking hot. However he had his eyes on someone else, someone who he knew was working today at the shopping center. This girls name was Lyra and he was going to confess to her today. Lyra was perfect for Straka and he knew he had a chance of getting a girlfriend today, pity he had to bring along Applejack but he could just dump her off somewhere and pursue his true love.

"Eyes on ta road now, not dreaming are ya?". His unfortunate passenger poked him on the shoulders and Straka woke up in time to avoid a crash. He masterfully surged out of the way of a incoming heavy duty truck.

Even just come back from sleeping, Straks skill at driving was exceptional. Considering he was underage was even more amazing. In fact only because his mother was Celestia was what allowed Straka many things for himself, like a house and a vehicle and the fact that he wasn't living with the ruler of the land in the first place. Rumors were around that something happened between them that made Celestias only son take his younger sister and leave. Although Scootaloo still saw her mum regularly, Straka hadn't seen her for over 2years and it looked like he wanted to keep it that way.  
What had really happened in order to split the family apart was known only to the mother and son.

The memories of what he had done were reflected on Strakas face when he pulled into a side rode for the shopping center for a just a brief few seconds, but Applejack saw it and she wondered…  
_Maybe ah should ask im' about what's going on with his mum an stuff._ She thought to herself.

Unfortunately when it came to stuff like this, "Honest AJ" couldn't really decide what to say as some of it involved lying. So she decided not to ask and let the man drive.

The atmosphere around the vehicle was frosty in terms of awkwardness. And there were still a few miles to go until the pair of teenagers even reached the shopping district.  
That's when Straka realized, (like a idoit of course) that he had no idea what to even buy.  
Maybe he should ask the resident girl what he should buy?.

"Hey AJ". He grunted while still at the wheel, not taking his eyes off the road as he passed a pair of long distance trucks with heavy loads.  
"Yah?". The country girl answered and she shifted position from a bored-legs-on-the-windshield,-stenson hate-over-had to a interested pose with her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea what to buy, any ideas?". Straka bluntly replied while looking slightly stupid, like he didn't want to swallow his pride and say it.

Applejack thought for a moment, since she usually spent a lot of time at his, she infact did have a better idea of what to buy. Although _knowing _Straka, he properly needed an entire refrigerator full of food and drink because for some reason the cropped brown haired boy never bothered to really go shopping until he was completely out of everything.

"Ta usual ah guess, do you somehow forgot every single time ah accompany ya on a trip?".She sighed before grabbing her mobile phone out of her (very) short jeans before giving another heavy sigh and using her fingers on the touch screen device to go to "notes", after that Applejack scanned the list of items in the index page.

_Apple types and what prices?. _That was on Saturdays, not Sundays._  
Granny Smiths list of medicines?. _Big Mac had bought the old woman her essential supplies._  
Appleblooms school thingy things?. _Applebloom was required to buy her own stuff now._  
?. _Wasn't that supposed to be on the bookmarked and favorite section?._  
Country dating?. _Considering the most views she had was from Big Mac making sure she wasn't doing anything that might get her in trouble._  
Strakas list of stuff he usually forgets when going shopping?. _That looked like the one.

Applejack opened the notepage for the correct one and looked at the list of stuff they would need to get.  
"Straka?"She gasped.  
"Yeah?".He answered, not sure what the question would be about.  
"Ah hope you have ya credit card on you…". AJ grinned, knowing that bill for shopping would be more than what most people spent in a month. And this was just food for Straka. But then again he was Celestias son and had a massive bank account.

"Eyup!, as your brother would say". Straka smiled and happily whistled a unfamiliar tune before getting back to driving.  
Noticing that they were at the right point Straka started to change direction.  
He exited of the road and headed down a side road before noticing a nearby sign that pointed to the shopping district.

(A few minutes later).  
They pulled into the parking area and the two teenagers got out almost simultaneously.  
Applejack carefully opened the door, stepping out and making sure she got everything then closed it gently.  
The driver on the other hand threw open the car door, jumped out and slammed it shut.  
He got a look from Applejack that seemed to say; "Do you have to do this every time?".  
And the boys own look said; "Yes I do".

"I really don't know why I hang around with you every day". AJ lied before making off for the front entrance, Straka following close behind.  
"Because you love me so much as a best friend?". He joked and caught up to AJ's side.  
"Totally". The country cutie lightly punched her ex in the shoulder and giggled. A smile on her face became apparent as they got closer together. A bit _too close.  
Not that she was going to complain…  
_Applejack almost jumped in surprise as they bumped shoulders.  
_What was he doing?._

AJ slowly let herself be drawn into a moment of bliss as she felt his arm around her shoulders. Did he return the feelings?. They were boyfriend and girlfriend once. Did this mean they could give it another go?.  
She grew redder and turned her head round…

_That was a dream.  
She soon realised that she had been asleep, her head resting on a small table and two figures sat together on her right. Applejack moved her head to that side and she saw that one of the figures were talking. Neither of them were Straka._  
"Hey Applejack you awake?". A girls scratchy voice, around the same age as AJ forced her awake.  
Staring at her across the table was a rainbow haired girl with sharp magenta eyes, she wore a blue jacket with a lightning bolt insignia strapped to it.  
That was Rainbow Dash, not the smartest around but made up for it in athletic prowess and tomboy attitude.  
"Ah believe ah am, where's um…him?".AJ asked, confused that Straka wasn't around. She then looked in her area, she was in the middle of a café that was itself in the middle of a massive shopping district in the huge building. Despite being here hundreads of times, Applejack still gazed on awe at the scale of the place.

"Are you daydreaming?, now is not the time for that". A heavy male voice, coated in a eastern European accent broke her chain of thought and the country girls head snapped back arcoss the table to where she saw a large figure, much bigger than the girl he sat next to. He was wearing a hoodie that was currently folded down. There were scars across his face, and he had extremely brown hair while keeping eyes that were as cold as the artic. He had his forearms on the table; each was decked with muscle and tissue. But was most interesting was the necklace he wore.

She didn't know him. Of course she and Rainbow Dash had talked about her boyfriend but AJ never knew that he was like this.

"Uh Howdy?" She replied, unwilling to speak more as her head hurt, AJ searched for her Stetson hat but couldn't find it.  
"Ah here it is, Straka told me to keep it as you were sleeping". The girl in the blue jacket bent down and picked up the country girls hat before tossing it too her. AJ caught it and put her distinctive hat on her head, completely the "AJ" look.

"Who's this?". She then asked, not knowing who the boy sat next to Dash was.  
"Oh right, you too haven't met right?". Dash answered. She put her forearms on the table too, copying the boy next to her.

"This". The rainbow haired girl then put an arm around the boy and smiled, as if remembering something.  
"Is Dima, we met a few weeks ago and have been dating since. He's Russian too and pretty cool!". She giggled as Dima put his arm around her and they got closer before putting their faces together.

"Ok, nice ta meet ya Dima". Applejack welcomed Dima like he was a part of her family, if he was good enough for RD. He was good enough for her. But that necklace coupled with her scarring troubled her.

Dima noticed the blonde girl looking at him in the obvious places and gave her a small smile.  
"You want to know about these?" He asked, holding out his necklace before pointing to his scars.

AJ nodded and the Russian continued.  
"Well I used do some dirty jobs but in the motherland but seeing this beautiful girl here, I left to be with Rainbow. But we can't get rid of the scars and the necklace is useful at times so I'm stuck with this". He laughed slightly before RD sat on him.

"And she likes sitting on me". He made a painful look on his face before nibbling on his girlfriend's neck.  
"Totally". The girlfriend replied before turning her head and kissing him on the lips.

"Ahem". AJ coughed and startled the both of them. She wanted to know how she got to the chair and more importantly; where Straka was.  
"As much as ah know you two as desperate for each other, can either of you tell me where Straka is and how I got here?".

"Well we met in the carpark and you were sleeping, Straka looked like he was on a misson or something and told us to wait here". Dash answered her question.  
"Big Russkie here lifted you up like a coke can, strong guy isn't he". She continued.  
"Ah guess so, thanks Dima". AJ thanked the Russian.  
"So ah guess you two are here for fun of it?". She asked the two lovers and distracted them from their love making game.  
"Yup, we took my motorbike". Dima replied, poking Dash in the face as they started into each other's eyes.

"Hey isn't that sports person for Scoots supposed to be coming today?". AJ spoke out loud, remembering that Straka had got one of the Wonderbolts, a famous fitness team to train his little sister. Apparently the Wonderbolt was supposed to be coming later that day. Most likely because of his influence was the guy able to get such high level people to help.

"Yeah and speak of the devil here is he". RD as she saw Strakas unmistakable figure heading towards them with a trolley full of stuff.

AJ saw that he had got everything, but there was something off. Like he was deeply angry inside and trying to hide it. Straka could hide things well but when something big. It showed greatly. And right now he was twitching in one eye, hands bent into knuckles and teeth clenched.

"He doesn't look too happy does he?" Dima noticed too and got up.  
"I better sort him out". He mumbled before making his way over.

AJ could see him walks towards Straka before pulling him over. While the Russian was calmly talking, the boy that she was in love with was ready to blow. Everything that they said was whispered hushed but she could make out something about "Lyra" and being "Rejected for a midget".  
She hoped that he hadn't done what she thought he had done.

"Did you hear about the break up?". RD changed the conversation, unwilling to talk about what was going on.  
"No, with who and who?". AJ replied, her gaze on the two boys, Dima was talking in English but swearing in Russia while Straka seemed to calm down. She could see the Russian hand the other boy a few bottles a Vodka before patting him on the back.

"Spitfire and Soarin".  
"Didn't ye fancy Soarin bout ta, two months ago?". AJ quickly spoke back, she remembered how fixated RD was on the guy and how gutted she was when she heard the news that he was dating Spitfire..now that had changed.

"Yeah I did, but I'm sticking with Mr Mean and Handsome here". Dash laughed off the comment and pouted before getting up. Seeing that Dima was looking at her, She held up three fingers and a fist before Dima did the same.

They then waved to each other before turning away and continuing with their separate conversations.

"I guess I'll take you back to Sweet Apple Acres, those two look like they are going to Strakas place and…. probably get drunk I reckon". She continued before mentioning for AJ to follow her.

"How did ya know how ta do that?". AJ asked, confused how the Russian and Dash could tell each other things and arrange without talking.  
"Sign language, you pick it up when your next to a crazy guy like him!". Rainbow smiled.  
"Sound like you is getting on well with each other". The country girl replied quickly, slightly jealous of her friend's relationship. Why could she settle down with who she liked for over four years now?. How could Dash get a boyfriend so easily?.

"AJ I know what you're thinking, but sometimes things just come to ya". Dash stopped and placed her hands on AJs shoulders before sighing and looking into the other girls eyes.

"I'm sorry really, but you might want to let go before it hurts ya". The rainbow haired girl had known for a long time who her friend was obsessed with and like many, she wanted AJ to let go.

"I can't let him go…". Applejack looked down at the floor and mumbled.  
"You have to AJ, you're only going to hurt yourself.., moving on. Let's go before I have to pay for parking, Ill drop you off at Apple acres ok?". Dash with AJ in tow told her of what she was planning to do.

"Ok but what about Scoots?". Applejack followed, still looking at Straka who was now into what looked like his fifth cigarette and Dima who was laughing at some joke.  
_Boys will be boys, although ah wouldn't mind being drunk with him… _AJ thought to herself.  
"I'll take her back, hope she likes Russian motorbikes". RD laughed.  
"You better be quick then RD".  
"10 seconds flat AJ, 10 seconds flat".


	4. Spitfire rolls in

A/N Sorry for the long chapter, it was confusing at the end sorry as well as it took me two months and with different ideas sticking, it was difficult to even form the story into a coherent storyline.  
Well now to unveil the PLOT!. And one of the main characters.

And also sorry for the time its taking me, I have about one hour a day now to myself, the rest is spent for the military or getting home. I'll try to get the next chapter out when I can.

**Somewhere in Equestria…  
350 feet below surface.  
Bunker: Alpha 7.**

They say that the Cold War always bought out large bunkers designed to resist nuclear warfare in odd places. Bunker Alpha 7 was no different. Except it doesnt to either of the world powers now. It belongs to Equestria now, even almost 30 years after the war that could have destroyed all life on the planet, it is still active.

The bunker is still teeming with life.

It is still _working._

In one of the main facilities in the bunker, there is a catwalk overlooking a large chasm, except it's a manmade chasm, machines fill it, flickering lights in various places. Despite the Cold War being over, this place certainly wasn't, neither was the experiment, crazy stuff like flying monkeys and nuclear cabbage . Except the experiment going on in this facility wasn't as stupid sounding. In the middle of the chasm, in amongst the flickering lights and the meters of machines, there is a walkwaythat leads through the middle of it, it is bedecked with scientist's madly working away on control panels and security personnel regularly walk through on their never ending patrols, assault rifles in hand.

Three men appear from a elevators closing doors, the exposed shaft shows just how far deep the bunker is underground, safe from all harm. The three men walk in a line, two of them are guards with heavy machine guns, the third is an officer, he carries his helm under his arm stiffly like someone is going to steal it.

They pass the first gate arch. _Poseidn's real awakens._

His pulpits on his soldiers mark him as a captain. The officer and his two guards kept walking onwards until they found what they were looking for, a scientist with a white lab coat and glasses greats the captain as the two guards are motioned to leave them.

They stand under the second gate arch. _Between the realms and bounds of light and death._

"So this is what I have been here for, to look at some bird?" The officer takes the data slate the scientist has given him, looks at it and angrily hands it back.

"Some bird would be an understatement; this is cloning and fusion at its finest Captain". The scientist defends his project, he sneers.

"Fine, don't waste my time. Why have I been bought here?" The officer asks, still wondering in amusement why his precious time has been wasted by coming to this god forsaken place.

"Simple you are aware of subject S?". The other man in the white lab coat gets on to the point he is trying to make.  
"Yes". If the officer didn't know about Subject S then he was mad, he was briefed upon what action to take if Subject S was needed to be put down or….worse.

"Subject S was created because _SHE _could not bear a certain type of child; however Subject S has been moved, we have identified its accomplices as various types of people, one of them is a man I am sure you will recognize". The data slate the scientist gives shows the picture of a large man, he is shown holding a rpg with a destroyed helicopter in the background, a necklace hangs from his neck.

"We know him only as Dimitri, former GRU, left when it was disbanded, a dangerous man indeed. The Russian government wants him back". The scientist tells the captain some background information before giving the data slate to a aide.

The officer ponders for a second before realizing that this could be the thing that will advance his career.

"Tell me more".  
"Yes Captain Shining Armour".

"Follow me please". The Scientist points to an exit and he leads the Captain there.

They move under a stair case, leading deeper into the facility. They pass a sign which reads. _Rainbow Factory.  
_Hundreds of mutlicoloured wires and tubes bracket the dark tunnel underneath.  
"Why the colours?". Shining Armour asks.  
"Because it's the only way our project can be kept calm".  
"….what?".

"I present to you, Captain Shining Armour…". The lab coat presses a button and in front of them a glass case is revealed to show a strange being inside, the rainbow colored tubes inside engulf the creatures body like permanent wires to keep it alive. Except it is breathing on its own, it has a pair of unholy large wings that flap in slow scyronised beats, it has large arm muscles and bloated hands full of grim and dark veins.

On hearing the two enter near its confinement the beast awakens.

"Our pet project and the first of its kind…. Leviathan".  
Hearing its name, the creature opens it eyes and stares straight at Captain Shining Armour, there he sees it eyes. For a second they appear human, then rainbow multicolored until the pair of orbs finally rest on two brownish eyes.

It looks terrifying like a man he knows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Equestria.  
Strakas house.**

**Straka  
**_Straka stared down the man in front of him. The princess's son had stripped down to his T-shirt and shorts for greater flexibility. He hoped that this would give him an advantage._

_Well he hoped, he had come close to beating the man infront of him, but had never finished it._

"Are you done daydreaming". Dima grunted in front of Straka, a bored expression in his face as he twiddled his thumbs..waiting.

"Hit me then if you don't want to wait". Straka calmly retorts, confident that Dima would wait for him for strike.

His hope is not accepted however as a massive punch is swung by the Russian, Straka barely dodges it as he side jumps and launches a kick of his own, intent on knocking Dima down with a quick swipe.

Unfortunately Dima sees it coming and grabs Straka leg twisting him backwards.

"You call that a kick?, get up and do it again". Dima joked with his crazy sense of humor and readied his fists, wanting some fisticuffs because that's how men fight!.

"Fuck you, how do you even manage to second guess everything?". Straka swore, sometimes how his friend managed to sixth sense his every move was just plain unnatural.

"I be like Spetsnaz". Dima replies quickly before throwing a hammerers punch, Straka blocks it and returns with a uppercut, however once again Dima sees it coming and he rams his tattooed elbow into the other boys punch before finishing the fight with a well-aimed kick to the stomach.

"You really are aren't you?". Straka grunts as the pain kicks in.  
"I wish I wasn't sometimes". Dima acknowledges, his sparring sessions with Straka have always been one-sided, but he feels that the boy is holding back, that theres something there. Something that is keeping Straka from reaching his full fighting potential. Dima knows this and he is doing it the way he was taught.

By pain.  


_Straka tries to bring up a defence but Dima knocks him down again with a heavy punch that sends him reeling. He realises that the Russian won't stop until he can hurt him.  
"Shit!" He swears as another swing from Dimas heavy fist rockets in, however Straka is already standing, he dodges the swing by moving his body._

He grunts in pain as he realises that his nose is bleeding, he ignores it and continues to fight. The princess son puts his fists raised above his chin and readies himself as Dima cracks his knuckles.

_Straka breathes heavily in a attempt to gather more oxygen and ready his adrenaline levels._

"Scared?". The Russian laughs, a glaze of anger in his eyes.  
"Nope". Straka jokes, trying to dispel the tension as he realises that his best male friend has suddenly become angry.

Now hes more dangerous than ever, Straka can see the fire in his friends eyes, the burning passion that he grew up with and what he was taught to do.

Straka holds up his fists in a blocking attempt as Dima lands in another heavy blow that almost breaks his wrists.  
"Are you trying to kill me?". Straka looks down at his bloodied wrists, they are bleeding. He feels his nose , it feels broken too.  
A kick impacts on his stomach and the boy is sent flying across his living room floor, he makes contact with his sofa and lands on it.  
"Am I?" Dima replies as he picks Straka up by the throat, his strength somehow increasing every second and then punches the boy over and over again, leaving trails to blood across the carpet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Arrggghhh!". Straka wakes up and his head hurts. He has been lying down on the sofa for more than an hour after Dima left with Rainbow Dash. It's just him and his little sister left, the Wonderbolt is coming soon to teach Scootaloo.

"My head, my arms..my arse". He swears, realising that whatever Dima gave him was a very powerful sleeping drug, so powerful that it made the princess son believe that he was getting killed by one of his best friends.

He gets off his lying down position on the sofa and falls on the floor instead with a heavy thump. Groggily he gets to his feet and stands up, leaning on a nearby table for support. He doesn't feel well at all, he wants to go back to sleep.  
He feels depressed, Lyra had refused him because she wanted to date some midget with half a brain instead of him.

"If it wasn't for that weird ass dream I would have crawled back on the sofa now..heh". He grimly smiles to himself before making an effort to move. Straka clears the first doorway painfully, he walks into the hallway, legs dragging behind.

He sees his sister standing a metre away, her arms folded.  
"Hey". She simply says, not even looking at her older brother.

"Hey". He replies.  
"You know what Dima gave you?". The purple haired girl angrily tosses a packet of needles with a "danger, can kill" label on them.  
"You could have killed yourself with them?, I was listening to you getting beaten in your sleep!. How do you think that makes me feel when my older brother is taking extreme drugs huh?". She puts her hands on her hips and glares at her older brother, cleary annoyed at finding out what her "role model" was supposed to

"I've had worse sis, I'm sorry if I gave you a fright or anything but I need to…..figure something out, I'll admit I've been depressed and needed something to help me sleep in the afternoon". Straka replies, giving a half smile as he puts his balance on one leg because the other one hurts.

"You're an idiot sometimes". Scootaloo lightly punches him on the shoulder before wrapping her arms around Straka and giving him a hug, her long purple hair spread over both their shoulders.  
"But that's why I love you". She smiles.

"And why is that?". Straka grins back.  
"Because whatever Dima gave ya, you're stupid enough to take. This". She points to a needle with an empty syringe; on the label is a sign. 'Warning, death may occur if taken in large shipments, may also cause violent hallucinations'.

"This is a form of cyanide, I knew you two were crazy but…".  
"It doesn't matter, I am crazy".

The doorbell rings and the two siblings break off their embrace in the hallway.  
"I have a feeling that this is going to be someone important, go and wait in the kitchen while I let them in". Straka knows that this is the Wonderbolt and he sends his little sister to make something while he tries to sort something out.

"Well, I did ask for a nice person". He shrugs his shoulders and opens the door.

He opens it slowly and finds a girl his age standing at the doorstep.

**Scratch that.**

A _very attractive girl his age _is standing on the doorstep, behind her is a slightly expensive white car that is out of most people's budgets. It is filled with stuff, suitcases and the like. Maybe she's moving somewhere.

Unfortunately the teenage boys gaze is not directed at the car and its contents, it is directed more at the _very attractive girl his age's _clothes.  
She has orange/gold hair which sparkles, shines and flows in the early afternoon light.  
This girl is a kicker and he knows it.

She is wearing a pair of daisy dukes which goes up all the way to her thighs and beyond, Straka tries not to go further up than there. Instead he pulls his gaze upwards and sees her belly, fit and attractive it is slim and show not much sign of eating heavily, further up there is a T shirt that is pulled apart slightly at the top, showing the girls developed breasts. But what catch's Straka is her eyes. A pair of incredible orbs of orange, a rarity in these parts of the world glisten in silence. He feels hotter than before and tries to cover it up by reaching for a glass of water that isn't there.

"Hey". The girl smiles and leans on the door, trying to be friendly.  
Straka finds himself playing along and put his hand behind his head and repeats what the girl says.

"Hey…uh". He tries to think of something else but he finds himself lost in the girl's fiery content of her eyes.

"I'm here for the training thing, and I have a few favours to ask, names Spitfire".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Spitfire.**

Soarin=Bastard.  
Soarin=Bastard.  
Soarin-BASTARD

SOARIN= BASTARD.

**SOARIN- BASTARD!.**

She tried to think about something else, something that would change her mind and let her mind wander off to other places, happy places. Place's that wouldn't make her feel depressed or down. But all she could think about was that son-of-a-bitch.

"Soarin". She spat on her windscreen in disgust of that tainted name. They had been together for a long time, and then he kicks her out of their house, makes her pack up and now she all she is clinging to is this pamphlet.

"Wonderbolt wanted, member of the Royal family needs a trainer". She reads it and say's it to herself.  
"I though they all lived in Canterlot, and yet apparently one of them needs my help". She realises that since this guy/girl/man/woman is Royal Family, then they must have a large house. She hopes that she can move in.

She parks her car on the sidewalk but doesn't get out, instead she tries to put herself in a happy mood and turns on the radio. A song that she has always loves comes on.

( watch?v=gVul71VqhzA)

She finds herself singing along as it puts her in a good mood.

"Guide my life into destiny,

And climb outside.

Reach up and paint the sky with me,

Finding you has changed everything.

We both break free if we make it on top,

If one should fall we both will drop.

We move together from here on out.

What you need is what I'm about.

I'm alright with the world we're in.

Let's end this night,

And let it go with the morning light.

Finding you has changed everything.

We both break free if we make it on top,

If one should fall we both will drop.

We move together from here on out.

What you need is what I'm about.

Starting with one desire to grow,

Our path is laid with seeds we sow.

Into the universe we fall.

We both break free if we make it on top,

If one should fall we both will drop.

We move together from here on out.

What you need is what I'm about.

We're tied together now and forever.

What you need is what I'm about".**  
**

The song finishes and she yearns to put it back on, to feel its powerful presence but no.  
_A job is a job, time to finish it and try to move in.  
_

She gets out of the car, mounts the sidewalk and hums the song in her head as it guides her along.  
She is Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts, one of the fastest people around and she rings the doorbell like a Muppet.

*Ring a fucking ding ding*.

She shuffles nervously, like a schoolgirl on her first date.  
_What are they going to say?, do I look like a slut?, am I not good enough?. Am I acceptable?.  
_She panics and twiddles her thumbs in embarrassment.

The door opens and she stands still, frozen slightly. A guy her age opens it; she can tell she has seen him before. He looks her over, from head to toe and then he too stands in awkward silence.  
_I'm alright with the world we're in. _

_Let's end this night, _

_And let it go with the morning light. _

_Finding you has changed everything._

Her favourite part of the song kicks in and motivates her limbs to become flexible again.  
"Hey…" She manages to say confidently.  
"Hey….uh". The boy replies back. Obviously not thinking of anything else to say.

"I'm here for the training thing, and I have a few favours to ask, names Spitfire". She takes the bull by the red flag and goes for it.  
"Spitfire?". The guy standing in front of her seems surprised like he wasn't expecting a person like Spitfire to come by and offer her assistance. This pleases her and she feels better.

"Can I come in?".  
"Sure".


	5. Nightmare

A/N Sorry for the wait, Ive been busy flying and have passed with a good score, when I enter service I will become a MI-28 Helicopter pilot!. Which means that I will be flying the most advanced helicopter in service in the world!.

Anyway, this chapter will be a short one, the next one will be a bigger one.

Equestria. Bunker Alpha7.

Section 9-2-14-Z.

Shining-Armour.

**The Rainbow Factory.**

Colour.

Rainbows.

Signs.

Death.

Creature.

**Leviathan**

All of these words passed through the royal guards head as he watched the latest creation of the Rainbow Factory take hold. He cannot even begin to describe the utter dead inside his heart, the feeling to run and hide. But he can't, the locked doors behind him are designed to withstand a nuclear explosion.

"Uhhhh,uhhhhhh,uhhhh". Leviathan breathes slowly and deeply, interrupting the Captains thoughts, he stares at the being and it stares back with a glow of venom.

"Is it safe?". Shining Armour whispers in discomfort as he watches the exposed ribs of the water jut outwards before closing back in. The horror of watching such an act makes the captain feel sick.

"Indeed it is, Leviathan only kills those who we tell it to. Would you like to hear more Captain?". The scientist standing next to the officer gloats with pride.

"I….I might aswell, just close the shutters". The captain requests and with automated efficiency the shutters that cover Leviathan are closed and the creature is hidden.

"After learning that the Americans and the Russians were done with genetical experiments, we decided to steal their data and then created Leviathan out of dinosaur fragments, and thus we have our own perfect hybrid of man and animal, I believe it is also a "he". So our pet project was created with the idea of being able to set a unstoppable device on a person and rip them to shreds, he can fly, pick up scents and withstand bullets from head to foot". The scientist grins as he reveals sensitive information.

"I see, so what is the military potential?". Finally free of looking at the creature, the captain replies with more dignity.  
"To be able to eradicate entire populations at will, nothing will stand before Leviathan and he is just the first, we have yet to improve".

_This is horrific, does the princess know?.  
_Shining Armour gulps and tries to hide his nervousness, he shuffles and betrays his attempts at hiding it.  
"Does the Princess know?" He asks.  
"No…would you like to see its capabilities?".

The officer nods.

"Remember our old friend? Dimitri?, well he's going to be in for a rude surprise….". The scientist laughs and throws the data sheet containing information of the Russian into a nearby tube.

_Leviathan__is sleeping… _

_In its own place, it can feel the wires keeping it alive until it has to strike again._

_And then something enters its head._

_The picture of a man, a Russian enters is thoughts, his life, his date of birth, his genetical features. Everything is seen, everything is remembered. It can smell him, Dimitri is in Manehatten._

_It can use its wings to fly there, it won't take long._

_Or it can run, using its enhanced legs which can proper __Leviathan up to 100miles per hour_.

_It remembers him and prepares a plan._

_To kill Dimitri._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Dima**

**Manehatten.**

**1:00am.**

It's cold, like Siberia, the cold in which you are dead in less than 20minutes, even the snow can kill you.

The Russian stands outside a building, a tall one with flags decorating itself, flags of other countries, his **own **countries flag is there too, flying high with all the others, strong and proud.

Dima feels that he should too be proud, but he isn't.

"Something's wrong". He says to himself as he backs into a wall.

"The streets empty, Dash isn't here, neither are my contacts, where are the guards?". He panics for a few seconds.

He soon recovers though, being trained for years in the worlds deadliest special forces can do that to people but still?.

Manehatten is a HUGE city, and yet there are no cars, no people. Even in the night the city should be bustling with people, the light should be on and the skyscrapers dotting the landscape have to be buzzing with activity.

And yet. Nothing.

Even his beautiful girlfriend Rainbow Dash is nowhere to be found and for a moment Dima remembers how bleak his life was without her, he was a lonely boy on the run. And then he met her, the amazing rainbow haired girl who turned his life around, together they united and they still remained strong.

But where is she? Where is his Dashie that he fought and bled with?.

"Where are you….Dashie". His voice falters for a second and weakness shows, the weakness that he has for the girl, he cannot live without her, she is his life, his light and he is clueless to what he would do without her.

He drops his fists and goes into a crouch, better to preserve energy that way.

And yet, he is still thinking about other things. Something else that the now "officially" disbanded Spetsnaz drills into its recruits is the ability to think about many things at the same time.

The contacts, the people he has kept in touch with should be there aswell, to supply him with weapons, give him guns, a car. For money of course, it's not like them to be late.

"Another one of today's problems". He sighs depressingly.

Ironically he doesn't need the guns though, the guards at the building are absent, he could just kick down the door and complete his mission. Easy.

That makes him feel better, gives him a sense of security and feeling of being returned to his old days of being a operative, when he was just given a order and he did it.

**He's coming to destroy us.**

"What?". Dima whips round and prepares himself for the speaker, but none happens. It must be the wind, voices don't appear randomly, do they?.

**Stop him.**

The voice seems to be everywhere, it rebounds off the walls and attacks Dima's ears and hearing from everywhere but still he stands up and searches with his eyes for that voice.

"Where are you?". He shouts in frustration. His heavy accent comes loud and clear as it too echoes around the empty streets.

**Destroy him.**

"SHOW YOURSELF!". Dima feels his anger come, he cannot be threatened like this!.

He brings up a fighting stance, fists ready to punch, legs stretched to kick, whatever it is, the Russian knows he will be ready for it.

"**SURRENDER" **A inhuman voice screams down from above and Dima looks up…


End file.
